<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我爱的人不曾回到马德里 by Xylophone323</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377836">我爱的人不曾回到马德里</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323'>Xylophone323</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他回来的时候，什么也没有说。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isco/Álvaro Morata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我爱的人不曾回到马德里</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377785">我爱的人在伦敦</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323">Xylophone323</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>《<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377785">我爱的人在伦敦</a>》的后续<br/>写于2020-02-02</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  他回来的时候，什么也没有说。</p><p>  伊斯科翻遍了自己所有的社交软件也没有收到一条消息，倒是好几家体育新闻的推送弹在界面上挥之不去。他点开一个停在一年前的短信页面，伊斯科甚至不知道这个号码是否还有人使用。</p><p>  “我在等你。”</p><p>  被删除又添加了数十次的电话号码在闪着荧光的屏幕上显示，然后转入忙音，伊斯科周而复始地拨着，像一台上了发条的机器。等待接通的提示声在房间回荡，推着时针与分针走了一圈又一圈。</p><p>  伊斯科在这段漫长的等待里，想起他们分别之后的日子——他疲惫地怒吼，深夜中爆发的情绪支离破碎；他沉默地流泪，发白的手指穿过发丝。伊斯科从未见过对方这样的痛苦，他在地球的另一端捉紧了自己的手腕，徒留一圈暗红色的印记。</p><p>  直到最后一丝痕迹也随着时间消失不见，伊斯科再没有找过那个人。</p><p> </p><p>  伊斯科抓起了外套和手机，他的心里默念着一个地址，在喉咙口发烫地打圈，然后一路踩油门到底。他以此前从未有过的虔诚姿态祈祷着，他愿意为渺茫的可能献上一切。伊斯科按下车窗的时候，街上正飘着小雨。</p><p>  他按了几下门铃，却又着急地忍不住摸出钥匙圈想要开门。里面的人倒是很快应声前来，他看见门内的莫拉塔还来不及换下外出的衣服，房间里则堆满了大小不一的纸板箱子。</p><p>  “我换过锁了。”他盯着伊斯科的动作，语气像是下了一道判决。伊斯科垂下头，他吸了吸鼻子，脸上仍挂着雨滴。两人无言地对视了几秒，莫拉塔似乎总算是认输，转身扶着门让伊斯科走进来。</p><p>  眼下的场景，就像是伊斯科在某个午后的古怪梦境。他们两人坐在旧得发霉的宜家沙发上，电视里放着某个正在热映的连续剧，吃了一半的麦片在牛奶里打转。莫拉塔的温度挨着肩膀，曾以喜悦的、鲜活的、自信的姿态靠近自己的好友，带着一身的伤痕日渐冷漠下去。</p><p>  “来做什么？”</p><p>  “我听说你回来了……”</p><p>  “你说错了，我没有‘回来’，我去了其他的队伍。”</p><p>  伊斯科张了张嘴，却哑然失声。他把额头抵在莫拉塔的颈上，脉搏透过皮肤一下一下鼓动着。伊斯科颤抖着呼出一口气，把这几年的思念都藏了进去，不会被任何人发现。莫拉塔的手臂抬了起来，他冰凉的手指擦过伊斯科的耳朵，轻抚过他的面颊。</p><p>  “别再找我了。”</p><p>  伊斯科推开了厚重的玻璃门，倾盆的雨淋在的头顶。</p><p> </p><p>  后来比赛交手的时候，阳光落在莫拉塔的发上，刘海比起过去有些长了，伊斯科想道。他眨眨眼，恍惚之间他漏过了与对方握手的机会。糟了，媒体一定又会籍此捕风捉影大做文章。他着急地回过头望了一眼，少时的梦影影绰绰叠在伯纳乌的草坪上，堆出了那个熠熠生辉的男孩，莫拉塔所背负的苦涩与劫难为他的白甲新添了红纹。</p><p>  唯有自己才是抓着过去不放的人，伊斯科早在某一刻被时间遗落在了原地。</p><p>  空气灌进肺泡里时，莫拉塔才意识到自己终于在故国的土地呼吸。无论是齐唱的战歌、尖啸的哨声，还是无理的谩骂，都比陌生的语言更悦耳。他在不同的球场里狂奔着，不计输赢地拼搏奋斗着，他比任何时候都想在这个世界上留下什么，直至眼底划过一个向自己走来的身影。</p><p>  莫拉塔别过头，他侧身让开了那只伸来的手，因为光是与那个人指尖相触，疼痛就会侵蚀骨髓。</p><p> </p><p>  “让开。”</p><p>  莫拉塔用力地按了一下喇叭，他皱着眉头驱赶着敲打自己车前镜的男人。周围的队友或是工作人员陆陆续续投来视线，莫拉塔翻了个白眼，不得不把车窗掀下一条缝。</p><p>  “你想死吗？”</p><p>  “死了你才会愿意和我谈谈了吗？”</p><p>  “我没有时间陪你胡闹，如果要说什么，就在这里说。”</p><p>  伊斯科的动作安静了下来，他揪着自己脑后的发，舔了一下发干的嘴唇。</p><p>  “我想你了。”</p><p>  也许是太过直接的坦白，莫拉塔无法从自己的声道挤出一个字。他惊讶地望着伊斯科，唯一的答案在胸口徘徊许久，却又被自己强咽下去。</p><p>  “就是要说这个吗？”</p><p>  伊斯科点了点头，又摇头。他在心中埋了一座山的爱与恨，却只敢凿开万分之一的缅怀放在手心里，生怕又被对方无情地丢弃。他紧咬的牙中几乎要溢出哭泣的声音，最后化作一声微不可闻的叹息。</p><p>  “上车吧。”</p><p> </p><p>  莫拉塔的车没有开很远，堵车耗去了大半路程的时间。他将车停在路边，等待狂热的球迷也扫兴离场时，才打开车门走下来。马德里夏夜的繁星和路灯映着两人，在污迹斑斑的砖石路上并肩。</p><p>  “皇马的训练场。”</p><p>  伊斯科点点头：“皇家马德里城。”</p><p>  他们在这里留下的回忆最多，所有关于青春的点滴最终都会卷进风里飘散，但是他们生命中的一部分就如磐石一样扎在了这里，谁也拿不走。</p><p>  莫拉塔停下了脚步，他指着头顶破损的路灯，笑了一下：“这个还是坏的。”</p><p>  距离地铁站的第四根路灯，伊斯科想起来了。身后的长椅上倒着一瓶喝了小半的汽水，在清澈的月光下，莫拉塔低头亲吻了他。</p><p>  一如他们第一次接吻一样，只是少了什么。</p><p>  少了猖狂的激情，少了过速的心跳，少了炽热的爱意，少了年少的两人。</p><p>  “到此为止吧。”</p><p>  “因为你不再爱我？”伊斯科急切地问道。</p><p>  “正相反，我无时无刻不深爱着你……”</p><p>  他竭尽所能地享受这片刻的情话，莫拉塔的诚实早就成了奢望，被他用一身的刺护进深处。</p><p>  “我无时无刻不深爱着你，但我不能。”</p><p>  罐头有过期时，电影有散场时，情歌有唱完时。十年前伊斯科第一次见到那个腼腆又爱笑的高个男孩时，从未想过有一天他们分手又该是怎样的情景。</p><p>  就像那条至今仍未被回复的短信，这注定是一场写不完结局的故事。</p><p> </p><p>  伊斯科爱的那个人，终究再也没有回到马德里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>